Urinal screens or strainers have been heretofore proposed in which solid deodorant and/or disinfectant blocks of chemicals have been held. Such cakes are slowly solubilized, by means of urinal flush water and enable deodorant and/or disinfecting action to take place in the urinal. Prior art patents, teaching one or more of the above aspects, are set forth below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,824,633 Van Vlahakis 7-23-74 3,597,772 Leavitt et al. 8-10-71 3,538,520 Leavitt 11-10-70 3,760,429 Brownstein 9-25-73 1,880,962 Koppelman 10-4-32 1,731,431 Meyer 10-15-29 ______________________________________
None of the foregoing patents, however, provide for a structural arrangement wherein the flush water in the urinal can carry the solubilized deodorant/disinfectant block over a large surface of the urinal during the flush, while still protecting the chemical block from the direct action of the urine.